


A Story

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: This is how the story goes:There are two angels, one who thinks to himself, one who talks to his friends. One doesn’t have any friends, and one will soon realize that he doesn’t have any friends either. Soon, one angel won’t be an angel anymore, while the other only falls out of favours.





	A Story

_This is how the story goes:_

There are two angels, one who thinks to himself, one who talks to his friends. One doesn’t have any friends, and one will soon realize that he doesn’t have any friends either. Soon, one angel won’t be an angel anymore, while the other only falls out of favours.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There are an angel and a demon who are staying on Earth. There are a demon and an angel, adversaries, yet enjoying each other’s company.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There are two field agents, one getting discorporated, one getting killed. There’s an angel losing a body, and a demon getting smitten. There is an angel never killing this demon, and a demon never killing this angel.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There is a flood. There is humanity, and then there isn’t. There is a new beginning. There’s a repetition of old things.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There are pleasures in the world. There is wine and food and sleep and tales. There are thoughts. There is good and evil. There is an angel, being drawn to a demon. There is a demon, being drawn to an angel. There are an angel and a demon turning away from each other for what they are.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There is an effort. There is an angel, finding pleasures with humans. There is a demon, having exchanges with humans. There is an angel having friends. There is a demon having friends.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There are humans, and they’re dying. There are other humans, and they’re dying. There are an angel and a demon, sometimes in different bodies, remaining. There is a demon, regretting.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There is a night and there is wine. There is a demon whose tongue can do wonderful things and an angel sitting in pleasure. There is a night, not forgotten, but never talked about. There are always humans.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There is a messiah. There is a prophet. There is the fall of an empire and the rise of several new.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There is an Arrangement.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There are some discussions. There is too much wine. There is a demon, trying to overcome a century. There is an angel, admitting his guilt and keeping it with him forever. There is a fire, and a demon trying to find an angel. There’s an angel on the other side of a canal, not knowing anything.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There is a demon, finding an angel, breaking down in his arms. There is a night, spent in silence and each other’s arms.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There is a revolution. There is a demon, sleeping for a hundred years. There is an angel, getting lonely.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There are a bookshop and a car. There is a demon riding an angel on a backseat, and an angel pressing a demon down on a couch between books. There is a Great War. There is a Second World War.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There are three children. There are a nanny and a gardener. There is an Apocalypse. There is no Apocalypse. There are an angel and a demon, sitting in a restaurant.

 

_This is how the story goes:_

There is a demon moving books, and an angel moving plants. There is a cottage. There is an eternity, spent together.


End file.
